As a method for producing 1,3,3,3-tetrafluoropropene, hitherto, there have been known a method (Non-patent Publication 1) in which 1,3,3,3-tetrafluoro-1-iodopropane is subjected to dehydroiodination by alcoholic potassium hydroxide, or a method (Non-patent Publication 2) in which 1,1,1,3,3-pentafluoropropane is subjected to dehydrofluorination by potassium hydroxide in dibutyl ether, and the like. Furthermore, a method in which 1,1,1,3,3-pentafluoropropane is subjected to dehydrofluorination with a chromium/activated carbon catalyst is disclosed in Patent Publication 1, and a method for obtaining 1,3,3,3-tetrafluoropropene from 1,1,1,3,3-pentafluoropropane by contact with a chromium-based catalyst is disclosed in Patent Publication 2.
On the other hand, as examples of dehydrofluorination reaction in gas phase in general fluoroalkane compounds, a method in which 1,1,1,3,3,3-hexafluoropropane is turned into a gaseous condition, followed by contact with activated carbon or chromium oxide catalyst to produce the corresponding propene is disclosed in Patent Publication 3, and a method in which fluoroethane is pyrolyzed by contact with activated carbon is disclosed in Patent Publication 4.    Patent Publication 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication 11-140002    Patent Publication 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication 2000-63300    Patent Publication 3: Japanese Patent Application Publication 9-67281    Patent Publication 4: U.S. Pat. No. 2,480,560 specification    Non-patent Publication 1: R. N. Haszeldine et al., J. Chem. Soc. 1953, 1199-1206; CA 48 5787f    Non-patent Publication 2: I. L. Knunyants et al., Izvest. Akad. Nauk S. S. S. R., Otdel. Khim. Nauk. 1960, 1412-18; CA 55, 349f